For a Free Minecraftia
by florentines
Summary: Thrown into a mysterious world years apart, siblings Ethan and Attila Glade must fight for their survival and for the future of free Minecraftia. Yogfic- kinda. OC's CLOSED. Chapters 1&2 rewritten for more flow- finally!
1. Chapter 1: Uprising

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! It might be lame, and if you think it is and are nice enough to point out my errors, then please do so via a review or PM. If you want to submit an OC, the form is at the bottom of the story. Your OC might not get in though, length of entry may determine who gets in as well as originality. Good luck!**

**Read and (maybe) enjoy! The next scheduled update will be on the _3rd of February_, but due to the different timezones ad the fact that I need to write the chapter I'd recommend you _submit your OC's on the 1st_.**

**Disclaimer: The only things that belong to me are Ferivell and its surroundings including the Derider Forest, and the Glades. **

**UPDATE: Some heavy editing on this chapter. The storyline hasn't changed, but in my opinion it just flows a bit more. Just give this story a second chance, please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One- Uprising<p>

It was completely dark outside when the final block was put in place.

Hissing in satisfaction, the green-skinned creature pulled out his flint and tinder and lit the inside of the structure, then stepped back, prepared to run if he needed to. Any observer would have expected the inside of the obsidian structure to burst into flames, but instead the structure's inside blinked into a ghastly purple shade. The creeper retreated to a safe distance. The only sound then heard was the moaning of the creatures on the other side of the portal and outside of the cave.

A zombie shuffled up to the creeper's side, who swelled up dangerously before realising who it was. "Zombie Bossss," it hissed derisively. "How nice of you to ssssshow up now, after all the hard work hassss been done." The contempt was heard clearly in the creeper's malicious voice.

The zombie stiffened up even more than it had been before. "I made the diamond pick and mined the obsidian!" it whined. "You had nothing to do except assemble the blocks in place!"

"It'sssss very hard to lift sssso many obssssidian blocksss. The masssster will reward me generoussssly."

"But…"

"Be quiet. I hear sssssssssomething coming."

The creeper's sharp ears served him right. There seemed to be some kind of rustling on the other side of the portal, like somebody walking on grass. But there was no grass in the Nether, only Netherrack and glowstone and unnecessary amounts of lava. Only a human could've placed grass in hell, and no human would ever willingly go there unless they wished to die. The Nether was basically a series of claustrophobic caverns, glowing with glowstone-light and filled with gigantic fire-breathing floating jellyfish, weird creatures which looked like zombies and pigs combined, and other hellish mobs.

But who said anything about having to willingly go into the Nether?

In Minecraftia, centuries ago, the cult leader Israphel had been imprisoned in the Nether by two Skylords, Xephos and Honeydew. All the heroes from that age had already left the Overworld for the Minecraft heaven, the Aether, and their story had been passed on and on as an ancient legend. Now Minecraftia was a sunny, happy place, with hardworking villiagers all around, nomads serving as the entertainers and guards, and a substantially less amount of thieves and pickpockets because of the cheerfulness of the place, though the night creatures still roamed the land as they always had.

The portal shimmered for a moment and the two mob bosses held their breaths almost comically. A shadow flickered angrily at the edge of the cave, hidden from view, before it slipped behind the cave mouth and disappeared.

A pale white figure emerged from the depths of the portal seconds later. He looked around curiously at his surroundings, before taking in where they were, and he seemed to find something amusing, because his hideous black creeper's mouth somehow twisted itself into a sneer. His bone-white face nodded at the two, surveying their appearance.

The sight would've made anyone quake in their shoes. The mysterious figure was so horrendous in appearance that even the two Bosses had to avert their eyes. Their supposed leader didn't seem to notice though, because he started to talk in a strange, hissing voice with a brisk accent.

"How fitting," he whispered maliciously, "for the ruins of the first home of the heroes to be the place where their worst enemy escapes his dreaded prison."

* * *

><p>It was a cold, blistery morning that day in Ferivell as Attila woke up. She closed her eyes again, pulling the blankets over her head in an attempt to block out the cold. It didn't work, so the brunette wearily stretched and rubbed her eyes. Then she finally decided to leave the warmth of her bed. Slinging a jacket around her shoulders, she stuffed her feet into some warm slippers before making her way to the door, stumbling and tripping numerous times. She paused and glanced in the mirror, taking some time to hurriedly brush her shoulder-length hair and part it at the top. She smiled at herself uncertainly, her blue-gray eyes lighting up her teenage-yet-innocent face.<p>

Nobody was in the kitchen when she arrived, so she poured herself some cereal, added milk, and started eating. It tasted good, and it saved her the trouble of having to drink a glass of milk- Attila hated milk unless it was with cereal, and she hated cereal unless it was with milk. The two made a good combination, she decided. She put the now-empty dish into the sink and made her way to the back door, which led to the woods surrounding Ferivell. Out of sheer boredom, her feet found her travelling the familiar paths through the forest.

She passed the house's boundary line and continued to trek on a wide path that she knew would take her to a place known as The Patch, a glade where four-leaf clovers seemed to grow as if by magic. Scanning the ground in front of her, Attila couldn't find any four-leaved clovers today. Disappointed, she sat down on a log, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them. It was unusually cold today, cold even for England, but the skies were clear. Nobody was expecting any snow today, which was fortunate, because Attila was already half frozen.

Ferivell, an English village which dated back to the Middle Ages, was surrounded on three sides by the Derider Forest. The village was relatively small, having a population of only around two thousand people, which mostly consisted of medieval fans looking for a place to live with nice scenery. The bandits around town drove many people away from the scenic town, but Attila loved it there. Even though she only had had a few lessons with a knife, she was fairly sure she could defend herself if she needed to.

Attila rose from her log and continued exploring the woods. Without really noticing where she was going, she stumbled on some thorns. "Owww…" she muttered. She rubbed her leg absentmindedly, her breath misting the air. She had heard there were some tourists in town- she would have to take them on a tour later. Her mum worked as a tour guide part-time, and as a chore Attila had to keep the kids of the visiting families entertained and safe. She had a look around the pine forest.

Then she noticed where she was. Her face paled quickly and abruptly, and she sat down quickly again, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

_-Flashback-_

"_Come on, Attila!" twelve-year-old Ethan Glade yelled over the babble of the creek nearby. He waited impatiently for his younger sister to catch up before complaining loudly, "You're too slow! I could've run ages and you'd still be at The Patch."_

"_But you're older than me," Attila protested. Her legs were aching from running so far and so fast. "And Mummy told us to not go past that stream and look, you did! I'm telling!" In reality, she was just looking for an excuse to stop running, she was so tired._

_Ethan laughed. "I didn't go past the stream yet! We're just past The Patch, remember? This isn't even the stream! The real stream is, like, ages away from here!" Attila, finally remembering that this was, in fact, the brook which snaked its way around The Patch, scowled. "Promise you won't run any more," she pouted._

"_Fine… hey, sis, c'mere and look at this!" Attila ran over to where Ethan was standing in front of a tussle of a kind of thorny plant. "I'm sure there's something hiding here, do you want to look?"_

"_I don't know… the spiky things hurt. Remember when Ricky poked me and Claire with one?"_

"_Errr… no. But I'm looking anyway."_

_Attila grabbed her brother's arm and tried to pull him away from the thorns. "Something bad's in there!" she whimpered. "I can feel it!" But Ethan just snorted and pulled apart the thorns._

"_Wow, Tilly," he breathed._

_Curious, Attila crept over to where Ethan was standing, then recoiled. "Ethan, don't go in there! Bad stuff are there!" In front of her was a rocky rectangle-shaped portal which was glowing on the inside. "We should tell Mummy!"_

"_Don't be stupid, this is obviously a prank- whoa!"_

_At that moment, he stepped into the portal, and a white light enveloped him. "Ethan… come out!" Attila begged, frightened. But then her brother's shape began to shimmer, then disappeared._

_Attila took off through the woods for her home._

_-End Flashback-_

Slowly lifting up the thorns, Attila looked inside. The portal was still there.

Suddenly, rough voices filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the OC form! Fill it out the best you can and send it to me via review or PM!<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Allied with (good, evil or neutral):**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Backstory:**

**Native World (Minecraftia or Earth):**


	2. Chapter 2: Assassins

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so happy! I've got seven reviews, which is way more than I hoped for! And the OC's are all brilliant too. Don't be angry if yours isn't in this chapter, I'm planning to introduce them slowly so as not to induce panic and memory shortages. And the role your character has to play will depend on how they fit into the storyline.**

**I've got one flame, I did read it, but I'm not in the least bit insulted, I actually thought it was _funny. _Heck, it was hilarious. You flamers and trolls think you're so good... I deleted it, wouldn't want other people to get ideas, wouldn't I? Then I would have to clear up more trash...**

**I'd like to thank Casaric, ABoxOfCrayons, iPinkNinja, ObiwanDS, Noir the Fox and TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose for adding me on your Favourites/Alerts. You made my day! **

**Sparkgirl64- Wow! I'm so relieved. I thought the first chapter was pretty sucky, actually, and not up to my best standards, and then you said it was _good_! Thank you for submitting Spark, she will appear in this chapter.**

**ABoxOfCrayons- Nice username. And it's nice to have some pointers, sometimes you just get sick of fake words (not that I've received any from the reviewers, you all rock). I meant from the teachers. This chapter will be longer than Uprising, and I'll edit my grammar more.**

**ObiwanDS- I really hope I'll be lucky on this story, writer's block sucks and I seem to be a magnet for it. **

**iPinkNinja- Thank you! The reason I chose a Yogfic was because, as you said, they tend to be really good and they're also a bit easier to write than to make up a completely new storyline and backstory and whatnot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Assassins<p>

Attila froze in place as she heard the voices getting closer and closer. Her heart thumped so loud that she could see it beating through her shirt. Experience had told her that noises in a wood, coupled with the glint of a sword she had just saw, meant that the situation wasn't good.

_Thieves! _she thought.

And fortunately for her, experience had also told her to never go into the woods unarmed, in the case of an attack like this. A group of thieves lived near Ferivell, preying on travellers through the forest. They were one of the reasons why Ferivell's population was so small.

For her birthday, her parents had gotten her a cool wrist sheath which allowed her to strap her knife onto her arm then, when the need arose, use it to defend herself, though she didn't really know how to use a knife as a weapon and mostly trusted her instincts. Her knife slid into her palm. She held onto it tightly.

The voices got louder.

And then five bandits suddenly burst from the bushes. They were each garbed in black, so it was impossible to tell which was which.

She was surrounded. She hacked and stabbed with her knife, trying not to get touched, all the while slowly backing into the direction of The Patch. She deliberately took a step backwards, faking a look of panic that wasn't too hard, considering the current situation. Fortunately for her, these thieves weren't the brightest. They weren't the best at fighting too, or they would've demolished her in seconds because she was so clumsy with the knife.

Sweat covered her hands, making it hard for her to grip her knife. It felt... wrong in her hands, like her playing a violin with her left hand holding the bow. She didn't like it at all.

Everything was a blur, the swords trying to get to her, the arrows being fired at her by a sixth bandit in the bushes. She was relying on instinct which hadn't been used for generations, instincts which dated back to the old days where everyone had to be on guard, day or night.

A sword caught the edge of her knife, and it flew out of her hands. Panicking, she kneed a thief in the stomach and pried their weapon, a dagger, out from their hands. She nervously swooped down and picked up her knife. She had two weapons now.

She took another few steps backwards, gaining confidence slowly but surely.

And unfortunately, not all of the bandits were as dumb as the ones with swords. What seemed to be their leader, the sniper, picked up on what she was doing, and jumped right into the fray, hurling arrows at her with frightening speed. He or she slowly backed Attila to the clearing where the attack had started. There were scratches all over her arms and legs now, mainly from the leader's arrows. Many were starting to bleed.

Miraculously, the edge of the dagger caught on the leader's mask.

She flung it off and revealed a girl's face, with blue-grey eyes and short brown hair like Attila's but with both a shade lighter than her own. The eyes widened quickly, then she disappeared into the bushes, but her arrows didn't. It was becoming increasingly harder to fend off everyone.

A thought occurred to her: Surely the thieves could see she didn't have any valuables, so why bother to attack?

Unless… the concept of them being assassins was outlandish, but it was possible, even likely compared to what had happened to Ethan. Her whole sixteen years of life had been far from normal.

There was a hiss of pain from another thief when Attila somehow scratched its arm. Scarlet blood dripped through its black clothing. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction before she felt an intense pain everywhere.

Everything burned now. Every nerve in her body was screaming with pain as she looked down at the arrow in her arm. Black seeped in like shadows from the corners of her eyes. She gasped and trembled, her arm shaking the most, until she could no longer feel it. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt... her knife slipped out of her numb hands and pinged in the floor softly.

Swaying on the spot, she barely had enough time to hear a sound which she would've thought impossible- metal clashing on metal once again. And then she finally gave in to unconsciousness, but not before seeing a new boy with spiky blond hair battling the assassins with a skill that amazed her.

* * *

><p>Attila woke up groggily, wincing as her wound throbbed. She remembered where she was immediately.<p>

Strong rope was binding her to a tree. She couldn't move her hands or feet at all, though she could still talk through her gag. That was probably the work of one of the dumbest thieves.

_The assassins must have caught us_, she thought. Panic spiked in her chest, making it heavier than normal. She turned her head to the right. A bored guard, who was thankfully looking away, was all that was there.

To the left, there was the boy who she had seen right before she fainted. He was already awake, but he hadn't noticed her yet. She scrutinised him closely. Blond hair, green eyes, leather jacket with a green and blue shirt, jeans and brown sneakers were all she could see of him. Yup, he was the guy who fought off the assassins. He was around her age, maybe a bit older and taller.

As if he could sense her looking at him, his head snapped to her and his hands moved to his scabbard, which was empty.

Wait… his hands moved.

As subtly as she could, she tilted her head downwards at his hands, which were unbound. When she looked up again, he was grinning.

_Yes! _She thought.

She tilted her head to one side and mumbled, "What's happening? Why did they get you?"

Just as quietly, he replied guiltily, "I tripped. Sorry. The only reason why they haven't beaten you up yet is because they're not sure whether you're this Attila they're mentioning over and over again. Something about a brother."

_They came through the portal and they're keeping me hostage because of my brother! They're after me!_

She said, "I am." The boy's eyes widened. "So what's your name then?" she added quickly, masking her feelings.

"Will." Hm. He might've just made that up on the spot.

"Do you have a plan?"

"We'll pretend to be asleep. Their leader's name is Spark, the unmasked one. She looks a bit like you, but older, you'll know when you see her- she's the most dangerous. The rest are just idiots. She'll question you, you'll make up a fake name, and disguise your information. When they're asleep, I'll free you and we'll sneak away."

"But… how did you get free?"

"I've learnt how to untie myself heaps long ago." Thoughtfully, he added, "It's come in handy heaps, you should learn yourself. That way if these guys come after you again, you won't have too much of a problem when they bind you."

* * *

><p>There was a rustle in the grass nearby, and then somebody clouted a fake-sleeping Attila on the head. She started and 'woke up'.<p>

Spark was standing in front of her. Her cold eyes glinted. "So we've caught little Attila, now, haven't we?"

Too easy. She strained against her gag, trying to speak. Spark loosened the gag. "Where… is… she?" Attila moaned in a high voice before fluttering her eyelids, looking like she was in pain. Spark hit her again.

"You seem to look awfully like her. What's your name?"

"Georgia Ann."

"Last name?"

"La-Latey. Me and Attila used to be b-best friends before she decided to be unpopular. Ugh!" Attila contorted her face so it would look as snobbish and dumb as possible.

"You fight well," Spark said grudgingly. _Not going to fall for that one either, you idiot,_ Attila thought. She shrugged as much as she could.

Spark sighed and retreated to her tent. Attila desperately hoped she didn't overdo the imaginary Georgia Ann's personality. Will nodded to her, providing a measure of relief.

They waited for an hour for the guards to fall asleep. Then Will slipped out of his bonds, cut through Attila's, knocked out the guards, and slipped through the camp to Spark's tent.

It was very risky, but they needed their weapons back. Will and Attila nearly got caught several times, most of which were Attila's fault. Unlike Will, she had never taken any swordplay lessons and therefore was less agile than him.

"Will you just be quiet?" Will hissed as Attila tripped over a tree root. "We're going to get killed if you keep on doing this."

From her spot on the ground, Attila rolled her eyes and whispered, "Sorr-_ee_!"

Finally they made it. They had no trouble identifying the leader's tent, as it was the largest. There was a soft breathing noise from inside, it was perfectly regular.

Excited, they darted towards the doorway. None of them made a sound. They were nearly there…

"And what do you think you're doing?" said a cold voice from behind them.

Attila's heart nearly stopped. Her mind raced, disbelieving. They couldn't have been caught!

They whirled around, scared out of their wits.

"Idiots. You didn't even notice my choice of guards! I don't know why your _brother _is as smart as he is. And you- breaking out when there were guards _right next to you_! Sheesh. They might be dumb, but they're trained well, unlike you, Attila Glade. And yes, I know who you are now." Attila inhaled sharply. There was no point denying it. Spark knew.

"And why are you going after me?" Attila inquired in a voice as cold as Spark's. "The last time I checked, my brother was sucked in by a portal thing. He's not anywhere in the land of the living. So if you hold me hostage, it won't work."

"He might not be on Earth, though. Haven't you ever considered that?"

Judging from Will's expression, he had lead a safe life wherever he had come from.

"Seriously? You guys are mad, _mad, mad!_ That portal thing was a trap laid by some hunters or something. And Ethan would've come back, y'know. It's not like he would _desert_ his family."

Now Will looked really confused. Attila vowed to explain to him later.

Spark seemed to be debating on something inside your head. Then she sneered, "Take your weapons. See how well you survive against creepers and skeletons and whatnot. And there's no way back."

Up until then, Attila had focused her attention on retrieving her weapons. Then she noticed where they were- right in front of the portal thing.

Spark only needed to push them back a step before they toppled into the mist.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Hey guys, 'sup? Glad you all liked the previous chapter, I was _hoping_ I'd get it right this time. As a quick preview for this chapter, Hugo and Eris will be introduced, as well as a certain _highly mentioned character_. Also, if my "TrollCount" for this story rises above five, I will disable anonymous reviews. I'll let you know what count we're up to- we're on one at the moment.**

**I was supposed to update this on Thursday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me logon. Also, I finished this chapter then realised how similar this was to The Miner's Destiny by FullMoonFlygon (mine is worse, obviously) but I swear I didn't copy! I swear on my life and the River Styx.**

**Ugh, I had severe writer's block while writing this chapter. It's like Chapter One all over again… By the way, I named my writer's block Bob. Say hi to Bob.**

**Sparkgirl64- Glad you liked it! I enjoyed writing Spark, it's nice to have a baddie in a while. I don't have enough evil characters to work with… Gosh, it's so annoying- every time I go to type Spark, I type Sparks 'coz I know someone whose nickname is Sparks.**

**MineGirl- You're not exactly too late, I'm not very harsh normally, but your character will have a more minor role in comparison to the other characters. Is her name TClaw or just Claw, by the way?**

**ABoxOfCrayons- Thank you, and when I was reading through it, I actually agree with you. I write rushed things, then in the midst of all the action I normally stop rushing. Spark pushing them into the portal was supposed to happen very suddenly though.**

**Noir the Fox- No, your OC's completely fine. Don't worry.**

**Casaric- Wow… totally the BEST review I've ever got(ten)! Jeez, I hate my grammar sometimes… thank you! I'll work extra hard on the other chapters I've got planned. **

**Homophobes should be hung- I realise I really need to improve, that's why I'm going on Fanfiction. If you want to go on a reporting spree, do it with an account, please, and go on the Smash Brothers archive. See how many reports the OC-accepting people there are getting. Be thankful I'm not counting you as a troll because your review actually has a few words of sense (I need to improve), unlike the other review a few days ago. And please do watch your language. I'm not a piece of poop. If you think I'm bad, go compare me to some other works which really suck.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three- Reunion<p>

Attila was screaming so hard as she fell through the silver mist, she felt like her lungs were going to burst right out of her mouth, and land on Will like a big pile of sick goo. It didn't really matter how much she screamed anyway, because she had his sock in her mouth, and she was sure nobody could hear her.

The portal never seemed to end. It felt like she and Will were travelling down, deep down into the very centre of the Earth, and Attila felt extremely isolated. She had given up long ago on trying to detangle herself from her knife, Will's katana thing, and Will himself. It felt like there was one more person in with them, who was holding on to both so tightly.

She was faintly aware of a scrabbling sound, two loud thuds and a _chink_, the sound a sword made when it was being drawn. Then the sock in her mouth wriggled and pried itself free, so that she could scream in an ear conveniently located right next to her.

All of a sudden, her body hit sand with a whomp. There was a sharp crack, and the sound seemed to be coming from near her foot.

Now as well as her arm, her ankle felt like someone had poured molten lead on it. And it happened to be her right ankle, too. Great.

Trying to stand up, Attila pried her face off of the sand and brushed away the grains. She hated it when there was sand in her eyes. It hurt. A lot. She bet that her eyes would look yellow and not blue-grey next time she looked into a mirror.

Rubbing her eyes would only push the grains further in. Luckily her eyes were closed when she landed, or she would've been blind. She flipped onto her side in an effort to get back up, but her ankle stopped. A whole ton of words she had learnt from the older kids at Ferivell High wormed their way to her head.

"Stay where you are and don't move," Will's voice came out of nowhere.

At first she thought he was talking to her, but as she looked in his direction she saw a very unexpected sight- her evil counterpart Spark with a sword pointed to her neck. The scene was hilarious- Will with his shoes off (she supposed they had fallen off while all three of them were tangled in the portal), with his sword-katana-thing pointed at Spark's neck. Spark was trying to slowly inch away from the blade. Her sock was a bit wet, which meant that it was hers who had served as Attila's gag in the portal, not Will's.

_How the heck did she get there? _Attila asked herself. _And where are we?_

Looking at her surroundings, she noticed they were made of blocks about a cubic metre in volume, but luckily when Attila looked down at herself, she was still human. _Was this the world Spark was talking about? _Suddenly, panic settled in and clogged her mind briefly. Would she ever get back to Ferivell?

A tree grew close to the beach she had portalised to, and she dragged herself to it and used it to help herself up. Her arm and ankle screamed while she did so, and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming- again.

Deciding it would be better to wait until someone helped her up, she eased herself down onto the grass under the tree. It was kind of funny- patches of tall grass with red and yellow flowers grew on some blocks, while the other grass blocks were entirely flat. And instead of the grass blending smoothly with the sand, there was a very abrupt change in between the beach and the forest. Unnervingly, the ocean did not appear to have any waves.

Spark was still trying to escape, and Attila still had no idea how all three of them had gotten there. Both of them were totally and utterly confused, which helped quiet down the panic in Attila's heart. Will, however, was still cheerily waving his sword in front of Spark's nose.

"WILL!" she called. "Why the heck is Sparky here?" Spark shot a venomous look in her direction, and she grinned back. She decided to pocket the nickname away in one of her mental storage containers for further use.

"Grabbed onto her ankle. It was hard to do with all the screaming, y'know. Now it's sprained and I don't think she'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"That's weird. My ankle's sprained too…"

"Now can you get this _sword_ _out of my face_, _please_?" Spark shouted harshly. "I don't care, I don't have any information. Now can you please go away?"

"We're going to cart you off to whatever prison they have in this world first. Too bad, you deserve to be in there. We need some rope… do you have any?"

"Nope."

"Hurry up!" Spark barked. Neither Will nor Attila found any reason to. Attila dragged herself over and sat herself next to Spark, who clenched her fists but was unable to do anything about it. Making exaggerated, slow-motion hand gestures, she started to speak.

"Question one: Why did you go after us?" the younger brunette asked.

There was a pause. "Orders." Attila's older counterpart said through clenched teeth.

"From who?"

"None of your beeswax. Stay out of it if you want to get back to Ferivell."

"Geez, I love this sword," Will cackled, and swung it so it missed Spark's head by a hair's breadth. Spark sighed and muttered something indistinct, and Attila really couldn't be bothered to ask her again. She could have been lying.

And then, Spark grinned. Again. Attila didn't see anything wrong with the situation, apart from the sun setting. They really had to set up camp, but she didn't know how to make a campfire.

Will appeared momentarily distracted, and Spark used that opportunity to kick his sword away with her 'injured' foot. "Hey!" he shouted. He fumbled for his grip and Attila half-raised herself off of the ground, but it was too late. With a grin at the two of them, and a cry of something like, "Watch out for the creepers!" Spark was gone.

"We lost her," Attila muttered. "Well, what should we do now? The sun's setting, and we haven't made camp yet. We can't chop down trees, we don't have an axe. Great, this sucks. And we've gotta worry about the creepers." Attila shuddered as an image of a grotesque worm rather like a centipede sprung to her brain.

"At least we've got out weapons, though," Will tacked on brightly.

"What do you think they do to you?" she asked in a monotone as her ankle flared up.

"What?"

"The creepers."

"Oh right, them. Personally, I think you should just worry about some light. I can't see anything right now… hey! What was that? Stop it, Attila."

"Stop it what? I'm still here, if you didn't realise, holding my ankle because _somebody's_ trying to be all happy. Look, we're stuck in a stupid blocky world here, and I've got a stupid ankle, and if creepers come and creep up on us we're dead." She glared at him, but it was apparent he could see nothing in the darkness. Waiting for a reply, she stifled a yawn. The night creatures of the land were starting to make some weird noises, like moans and howls. What could be out there?

"OHMIGOSH ATTILA!"

"What now?" the girl grumbled, neither bothering nor able to move from her current spot.

"AAGGHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Attila called tentatively. "Where are you?"

"ZOMBIE!" That didn't really help much. "RIGHT… BEHIND… ME… OW!" Feeling blindly, Attila had slashed something with her knife, and though she heard a strangled kind of moan, she had also felt like she had scratched Will.

The moon glided out from behind a cloud, and moonlight illuminated what had been originally darkness. Attila clapped her hands over her mouth.

The night creatures of the block land were truly horrendous. Attila didn't even know what they were called, but they all seemed to be leering at her and slowly shuffling with their arms outstretched towards her. They looked like green zombies, complete with rotten clothing and flesh, but they were angular like the blocks which made up Blockland.

Fortunately, this time Attila could see what was going on, so she began happily hacking the zombies to bits. They died pretty easily, and with their outstretched arms she could either duck in and stab the zombies or slice their backs open.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be an aura around the zombies which tired humans when they approached them. After about two minutes of fighting, Attila dropped down to her knees. She couldn't fight anymore. The whir of the sword next to her also faded away as well.

Then an arrow whizzed through the air, and smacked into a zombie's shoulder. It made a strangled moan before turning to attack the archer. Two more arrows arched out of the night sky simultaneously, but they both missed. The new archers were nowhere as near as good as Spark, and Attila didn't know whether they were friends or not.

"Help!" she cried, as her eyes swam. She heard several swords being drawn, then the rest of the zombies fell quickly. Relieved, she shakily accepted a large hand being offered to her, and pulled herself up, then collapsed again when her ankle wouldn't hold her weight.

"We need some porkchops for this girl," the owner of the hand, a male, said. "Quickly, before the zombies come at us again." A slice of meat was shoved in Attila's mouth, who instantly felt a lot better. Her ankle was still bruised, but it no longer hurt, and the arrow wound disappeared.

"What was that?" she asked unsteadily.

"What, never heard of porkchop? Ever?" another voice, a female's, asked, laughing. "Ethan was like that, wasn't he, when we first met him, though… well, I suppose you've lost your memory or something like him. By the way, I'm Eris, the best Skylord candidate in Minecraftia. And you are…"

Head to fuzzy to register her brother's name, Attila blundered, "What?... Oh, Attila."

"Will's getting cleaned up, he has quite a nasty scratch, but other than that, he's fine. You'll have to do better than that, if you want to survive out here. Which town do you come from?"

Quickly making up a town name in her head, Tilly replied, "You wouldn't have heard of it, it's a small village called Derider." Eris shook her head. Now that she was in the moonlight, Attila could see that she had pale hair and was holding a bow in one hand and a hand cannon in another. Another, strangely familiar voice called, "Who's got the torches?"

"Me," Eris called back. She pulled some sticks from her backpack, which lit once she put them on the ground. Seeing Attila's surprised look, she said, "Seriously? Torches? Everyone knows what they do! Mobs will spawn otherwise… and we need a shelter besides. Geez, I ran out of ammo halfway through battling some Creepers near the Shiprock. I hate them."

"What are Creepers?" Attila asked. Eris looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You don't know what Creepers are?" she asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"No…"

"They're green, they frown a lot, they've got four legs but stand upright like us, and they love to creep up on you then explode."

"O…kay." Nervously Attila looked over her shoulder. "Who else is travelling with you?"

"There's me, obviously, and I'm the one who normally gets us out of trouble, then there's Hugo. He's so arrogant," _and so are you_, Attila thought, "but he's really strong, even though he's _incredibly _reckless. It was his idea to charge straight into a group of Creepers, now his hair's half burnt off, not that it makes any difference because his hair was so long anyway. Then there's Ethan, he had no memory of where he came from but we found him. He's great with redstone wiring and rigging traps."

Attila's heart leapt to her mouth this time. Ethan?

"Is his name Ethan Glade?"

"Yes… why? And how did you know? You're not the sister he keeps talking about, right? Her name's Tatiana or Tilly or something. Doesn't start with- hey, what letter does your name start with-"

"I'm his sister, and I need to see him _right away_," Attila cut Eris off. Excitement bubbled in her chest. "Where is he?"

"By- by the fire," Eris said, obviously shocked. Attila somehow walked away feeling a bit smug. She didn't like Eris much.

Tilly crept up on her brother and tapped his shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat.

All of a sudden, a sword went swinging in her face. She managed to dodge just in time, but instead of recognizing her face, Ethan kept on charging at her. Hugo and Eris watched some way away, not reacting, but Will stood up and shouted, "It's Attila! She's nice!"

"Don't you dare fool me," Ethan growled. "I know it's you, Spark."

"But I'm not! Can't you see…?"

Finally taking the time to look at her properly, Attila's older brother dropped his sword in shock.

"Holy mother of Notch," he muttered, running a hand through his brown hair. "So you got trapped too? Mum's gonna go mad, Tilly, she so is."

"She is, isn't she?" Attila grinned as Ethan hugged her. She squirmed a little- she hated hugs. "What have you been doing while you've been trapped here?"

"Wandering. Stayed in Icaria for a while, met Spark there, you seem to know her. I saw her hanging around somewhere, but that might've been you."

"But Spark was on Earth! She went back and forth through the portal!"

"Did she? Is your brain okay? Look, nobody can go through either side."

"Ask Will," Attila sad defiantly.

Will nodded in response. "Yup. Definitely saw her, and I even pulled her through the portal with me. Her assassins ambushed- can I call you Tilly? They ambushed Tilly, and we got captured, but we managed to break out and Spark pushed us in the portal, but we pulled her in with us."

Ethan appeared to be in deep thought. "She's off her rocker, Spark is. She was nice before, you know. Now she's, like, serving someone as evil as Israphel."

"Who's Israphel?" Will asked.

"Evil dude who lived a couple of hundred years back. Tried to spread the Sands-"

"What's the Sands?"

"A desert. Anyway, he tried to spread the Sands but some people shut him back in the Nether, which is basically hell according to the old stories."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need some sleep," Eris pointed out. "In other words: shut up."

Ethan grinned. "Don't mind her, she's always like that. Lady Skylord Moonchild, they used to call her. Fitting name, really. She's sometimes as loony as Spark."

"Shut up!" Eris yelled, next to a little dirt house she had built up. Attila was amazed at how quickly she had done it.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is the alternate universe of Minecraftia, and we're currently just outside the Cave of Terror, where a Hellgate used to be. We'll explore it later, and go to Terrorvale while we're at it. Haven't been there in a while, it would be nice to see some old faces again. Claw and the others must be dreadfully bored."

"_Shut up_!" Eris yelled again.

"We'd better do as she says, I'm feeling a bit tired too," Will mumbled as he slouched into the large dirt house. "Goodnight, everyone."

Attila shrugged. "I need to sleep as well."

After retreating into the house, Attila was shocked to notice some comfortable-looking beds down on the ground. These were _not _camp beds.

Too tired to process the thought, Attila yawned, mumbled "Goodnight" and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, a review would be much appreciated. Remember, no trolls or flamers please, if you want to say this story sucks, just tell me in a civilised way. There is a reason we go to school, you know.<strong>

**The next chapter will be called _Meeting Minecraftia_. That's your sneak preview.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Minecraftia

**EnderEye/MineGirl- I figured out that the people who knew T_Claw would probably want to call her Claw for short, if that's OK by you. I can always go back and edit that chapter if you really want her name to be T_Claw all the way through though.**

**Sparkgirl64- Spark is awesome. She just suffers great misfortune, but trust me, she knows the way back to Earth. Remember, she ran into a rogue Templar, and then somehow appeared on Earth knowing full well the dangers of the Minecraftian night.**

**ABoxOfCrayons- Geez, thanks! The chapters keep getting longer. -_- It's like anti-writer's block. Unfortunately, I had Bob back this week, all week.**

**iPinkNinja- Yeah, believe me, under the calm appearance Tilly's still extremely shocked. She'll vent a little in this chapter.**

**Casaric- Wow again… your reviews make me SO happy.**

**Michael- Your character came in too late, unfortunately. **

**Skagui the sniper- Tilly and her friends are currently in Minecraftia, the world of the Yogscast, and expect to see more references. **

**xoxLEXIxox- Omigosh. You made me feel so proud of myself. Your review… wow. It's a relief to hear that I'm not copying off of anyone. As for the arriving-on-Minecraftia scene, it's Attila speaking to Spark, and they're alternating, but I understand that you might've thought it was Will talking. **

**I've changed TrollCount to SpammerCount. It's currently on 2. And I'm SO sorry for the slow update! **

**This chapter is in my opinion just a filler, so… And by the way, I don't own Minecraft, but I'll tell you when I do. The time has to come…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Meeting Minecraftia<p>

"Geez," Tilly remarked as she punched through another block of wood and added it to the 'magic compressing chamber,' as Ethan called it. "You could _never _do this on Earth."

"It still hurts though," Will remarked. Attila looked down to her own knuckles and saw that they were indeed red and sore.

"How can you even do this?" she asked. It seemed amazing how she had suddenly been able to punch through solid tree trunks, a square metre of dirt and even stone.

"Minecraftian physics," Eris replied in a lofty voice. "_Everyone _knows that." Tilly frowned inwardly. Her dislike for Eris had increased over day. She seemed to take any opportunity to show off her greater knowledge of Minecraftia, and often bragged about being the next Skylord to Hugo, Ethan, Will and Attila, but she was sure Eris had just made that up. Or so Ethan said.

Eris was chopping wood blocks with her iron axe, which she had happily shown off to Tilly and Will. It was becoming increasingly annoying, the violet-haired girl telling everyone how good she was. Actually, there had been a kind of challenge-tournament in which people challenged each other to duels in the small camp in the morning, ending with bruises and minor cuts for most of them. Attila had been easily defeated by Hugo and Will. Hugo had lost to Ethan, who won against Eris. Eris lost again to Will later on. The last duel between Will and Ethan had been a draw as it had gone on for half an hour. By that time, the two boys' legs looked like they were going to give in from underneath them.

Since Attila had only her knife (which she still felt uncomfortable with), and both her and Will had no form of armour, Hugo had offered to show them how to craft their weapons. Minecraftia offered some kind of basic sword, crafted on some sort of magic portable table. The sword was useful if you needed one in a hurry, but Eris had said that the 'new-style' swords were the best.

"Do you have any guns here?" Tilly asked. Eris and Hugo stared at her blankly. Attila and Will looked at each other blankly as well, but for a different reason.

Drat. Living forever in a medieval life was going to be _so _tough. Attila loved computers.

"Have you ever heard of… computers?" Will asked hesitantly, reading her mind.

"There's an inn in… what was it? Some village to the east, right?" Hugo mused, his hands tangled in his messy brown hair. "It's called… Weklista? Weird name... are you sure you don't mean the inn there Come Putters?"

"The food there is terrible," Eris scoffed. "I think they reuse the scraps from a month ago."

"Don't exaggerate," teased Hugo. "Anyway, you don't want to go anywhere near Come Putters. We've been there once. New inn, new village, new minimum standard of food."

"Back to work," chided Ethan gently. Attila punched her brother softly on the arm and bent her head over her magic crafting table, where she was magically creating wooden sticks. Then she got a piece of string and quickly crafted a bow. She had five bows already, two on her back and three in the Magic Compressing Chamber. She loved archery and even Eris had had to admit that she showed an unusual talent at it.

Eris strode over to Attila's table. "To make a sword," she instructed, "is pretty easy. You need all the proper materials, though. You've used all your wood to make sticks, go and get more wood." Attila scowled at Lady Skylord Moonchild and did as she was told. Her knuckles began to hurt, but she didn't stop. She had to beat Eris at something.

Returning to her crafting table, Attila put on her sweet sugary voice and said, "Eris, could you please teach me how to make one of those cannon things you carry? They're awesome." Eris blinked, obviously unnerved by the sudden change, and Tilly felt extreme satisfaction inside her.

"Well… it's kind of a secret…" she stuttered. Attila set off making a new pickaxe. In reality, she was learning more from copying Will next to her than listening to Eris, because she automatically blocked out anything the silver-eyed girl said.

Tilly rolled her eyes at Will, who shrugged then returned to work. After glancing at how he was crafting a wooden sword, she glared at him then copied how he had laid out his materials. Before long, both she and Will had a sword, axe, pick, shovel and hoe each, but Tilly couldn't see how these weapons would be the slightest bit useful, as they were made of wood.

Attila darted behind Eris and asked Hugo, "How are these weapons useful? They're made out of _wood_."

Eris, having overheard the question, replied, "Of course, they're not useful. That wooden sword would break if you hit anything with it, and it always seems to do that in the middle of a battle. 'Course, you can get stronger magically-made weapons, but they're pretty rare." Meaning that Eris wasn't prepared to give up her carefully-guarded secrets.

Hugo however, punched Eris on the arm and said, "Of course, you can also make stone tools, they're a bit stronger than your ones. Then after that is iron, but iron is pretty rare and nearly all of it is used to make new-style weapons. You'd have to look everywhere to find a person carrying one of those. Gold kills things pretty fast, but it's incredibly weak. Diamond… well, if you had a diamond sword you'd have to be extremely lucky or extremely rich. They look so cool, but as I said, the new-style swords are the best, and they're cheaper. Diamond swords are mostly used by the rich people for ceremonies. Now, if you want to make a stone sword, you'd have to dig stairs down into the dirt until you reach stone." Attila and Will followed his instructions. "Here, you'll need torches so that no mobs spawn." He threw down two compressed stacks of torches. "Once it starts getting dim, plonk one down."

"Now, you've reached stone, right? Get out your pick, mine some stone, and come back up here. To make a stone sword, just replace the two top blocks of wood with some cobble. The stone, you idiot. Don't you know it breaks into cobble when you mine it? Probably not."

"Of _course _they don't," Eris snapped. "They lost their _memory_." The tone in her voice alone made Attila scowl. Her temper tended to flare even more these days, now that she was stuck in a completely new world. She might appear calm on the outside, but inside, her thoughts were swirling together like a boiling cloud.

"That's it," she snapped, banging down her sword. "Eris, shut up. I don't care what you way, you're probably the most arrogant, annoying jerk I've ever met, and you're annoying me right now. As I said, shut up before I put an arrow through you."

All present blinked, but Eris was the first to recover. "Really? You'll challenge me to a duel? Because unless you're incredibly fast, you won't win. I have Blaster, and you have… what? A crafted bow and barely ten arrows? Forget it. I don't want to kill you."

Attila kicked her in the shin, but Eris punched her in the jaw. Two hands pulled her arms back, and she shook them off only to be caught again. Her jaw was throbbing and aching, like it always did when she was holding back tears. "What do you think you're doing?" hissed Will into her ear. Hugo was holding Eris back as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ethan said, stepping in the middle. "I don't know about you, but it seems like we have a misunderstanding here." Hugo rolled his eyes from behind Eris's back. Attila glared at the violet-haired girl, furious. Her shoulder-length brown hair drooped over her eyes and she shook her head to get it out of the way. The strands had probably slapped Will's face, because he jumped a little. "You can let go of me now!" she shouted. "I'm not going to murder anyone, you know." She glared at everyone in turn.

Will and Hugo let go of Eris and Attila, hesitated, then continued on with their work. Eris glanced bitterly at Attila, smirked, then twirled the axe she was holding.

Attila saw a flash of mottled green near the shrub behind the camp. Quick as a flash, one of her bows were in her hand, an arrow at the ready. She drew the bow, aiming it over Eris's shoulder. She definitely had seen a Creeper.

Eris panicked and shouted, "She's shooting at me!" Attila had already loosed an arrow and it grazed off of Eris's tunic, tearing the fabric and probably leaving a very shallow scratch. "Wait!" Attila said, watching her arrow thud into a hissing Creeper, knocking it back a metre or so. "See?" she smirked. "I probably just saved the camp from a creeper."

"What?" Eris said, confused. Then she turned and saw the Creeper, now totally ignoring the camp, with a wound in its leg.

"Oh right," she snapped. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she headed down into the growing mineshaft. Attila squinted after her, tossing mental insults like stones against her retreating back.

* * *

><p>By midafternoon, the travellers had almost made it safely to Terrorvale after gathering some iron, so now Attila had an iron sword and pickaxe, what Ethan called the two most important tools in Minecraftia. She swung her sword experimentally, and was taken aback by how light it was. She hated how the sword felt like it was going to slide right out of her hand, but it was much, much lighter than she had expected to be. It was almost like the wooden sword, but more powerful.<p>

"Hey guys, I see Terrorvale ahead," Hugo shouted to the others, striding ahead like usual. He raised his double-sided axe high and charged straight for the small cluster of buildings about a kilometre away.

"Is he really going to run that far?" Will asked Ethan apprehensively.

"Don't worry." Ethan slapped the younger boy's shoulder. "He can run from the Cave of Terror to the Yogcave Ruins without even tiring, just you wait and see."

"Right." Will picked up speed and chased after Hugo, and Attila chased after him. Ethan soon followed. Eris halfheartedly jogged after them, then picked up speed, determined not to be outdone.

Half a kilometre out, Attila slowed to a brisk walk, her sides aching. Her legs were alright, but she wasn't incredibly fit. Ethan and Eris passed her, and she sprinted after them, fully recovered.

Hugo was waiting for them in front of a small inn. "C'mere, guys," he shouted. "Slowpokes. Someone's here waiting for you!"

Interested, Attila scrambled after Will once again, her sides aching. She started walking for most of the way, then charged up again in the last hundred metres, sprinting as fast as a sparrow towards the inn. Once she had reached the impatient-looking Hugo and Will, she put her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. Luckily, she recovered quickly.

"Hey," a female voice said.

Glancing up, Attila saw a girl, about eighteen years of age, with blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. "Oh. Hi," Tilly replied. "How are you?"

"Pretty well thanks. My name's Selene. And you're Attila, and you're Will, and you both lost your memory?"

Mentally, Attila gagged at the fake politeness she had to show. But she had to make a good impression on the people of Terrorvale, so she assumed a good-student voice.

"Yeah," said the brunette.

"Nice to meet you." Added Will.

Eris made an impatient noise, then slung her arm around Selene's shoulders. "How've you been going?" she asked. "Claw OK? 'Coz she seemed a bit down last time we met her... do you know what's wrong?"

"Who's Claw?" asked Attila and Will simultaneously.

"A friend of ours," replied Hugo. "You'll find her… interesting. Her real name's T_Claw, with an underscore between the T and the Claw. She's younger than you guys, she's thirteen- hey, what's your age, anyway?"

"Seventeen," replied Will.

"Sixteen," replied Attila.

"Claw'll seem much, much older than you guys though. She might look small, but she's really mature, and she hates it when people say she's cute or little," said Ethan, who had been quiet until then. "And you don't want to get onto her bad side. She scratches you."

"Scratches?" Will asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Not going to tell you more," Selene said, swinging to door of the inn, the Skeletal Arms, open. "And here," she said proudly, "is where I sometimes work."

_Not a very nice name for an inn_, Attila thought.

Seeing the what's-there-to-be-proud-about look on Will and Attila's faces, Ethan quickly told them the inn's significance.

"This is where Knight Peculier worked and lived, and where the legendary warriors Xephos the space-man and Honeydew the dwarf from Khaz Modan met Daisy Duke and Peculier. Daisy eventually got kidnapped but they saved her in the end, and this inn became famous because it's where Knight Peculier lived. You need to be good even to get a part-time job here. There's some paintings of the heroes in the corridors."

Selene led them on a tour of the Skeletal Arms, mainly for Attila and Will's benefit. There was a painting of the inn, so old the canvas was partially missing at the corners, the paint was scuffed from all the hands which had touched it and the colours subdued and dull. From the washed-out painting, Attila could see a small inn made from wood, and three old men and a lady posing in front of the front door. The taller of the men had his arm around the lady and was wearing a formal uniform, the second tallest was standing rather stiffly, sporting a shirt so faded Attila couldn't see what the exact shade was, and the third- a dwarf of a man- had pronounced ginger hair even in his old age. The inn was undoubtedly the Skeletal Arms from the sign which hung above, but it was so small compared to the triple-storey miniature mansion that the travellers stood in now.

"The three guys are the heroes from 'bout a couple of hundred years ago," explained Hugo. "That tall guy's Knight Peculier, he used to be called Old Peculier but when he got his Taint of Israphel cured he turned young again. The dwarf's Honeydew, the lady's Daisy Duke and the spaceman's Xephos. They were all heroes in the Battle of Israphel, and they're all really famous. I can't believe you've never even heard of them or Israphel before."

"Even a three year old has to have heard of Israphel," Eris put in. Attila and Will both glared at her, a little insulted.

"Anyway," Selene said sharply, "are you going to stay in Terrorvale for a bit longer? We've got plenty of spare rooms, the Creeper accident scared a lot of people away from this neck of the woods." Hugo, Ethan and Eris shifted their feet, blushed and looked away rather guiltily. "And it wasn't you," Selene added. "I don't know what you've got up to these past few months, but I sure didn't see any torches near Terrorvale that night."

"What happened?" inquired Will.

"Oh, some Creepers went on rampage through the wheat fields. Now we've been getting bread from a nearby village, but it isn't nearly as fresh and some tourists have been scared away."

"The equivalent of a terrorist attack," whispered Ethan into Attila and Will's ears.

"Hey, Selene... I've been wondering what Terrorvale looks like," said Will, in an attempt to cheer up the mood. "It seems pretty cool, and I'd really want to see it. We've pretty much walked all the way through the Skeletal Arms already."

"Well," said Selene more brightly, "let's show you around our little town then. I'd think you want to meet the new villagers. They're _very _interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Selene's version of interesting is... well, we'll find out in the next chapter, won't we? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Home

Chapter 5- Home

Attila was in a bad mood that night.

Firstly, Selene had to go back to the Skeletal Arms, as the manager had obviously not been very pleased with some cleaning job or other she had done. After reluctantly saying goodbye to the blonde, the five just randomly wandered through town. There was nothing better to do. Attila had nearly died of boredom then.

Terrorvale was a relatively small town, maybe half the size of Ferivell, and everything was the same. Ethan, Hugo and Eris knew some people around, but couldn't seem to find them, which was annoying. Attila did get introduced to Claw, though, and that was pretty much the only good thing of the afternoon.

T_Claw had been a bit creepy at first- who wouldn't have thought she was creepy, as she was half-cat? Attila had avoided talking to her for the first few minutes, then realised that Claw had only been an experiment by the evil guys to destroy the good guys but escaped, and that she was, in fact, very kind. Nobody got scratched, which was okay. And Claw was pretty cool. She could see in the dark and talk to animals.

At midafternoon, there was boredom again. Ethan, Hugo and Eris seemed to not want to leave Terrorvale for a while yet, as they needed to relay a message of some kind to a person who would be arriving at the town shortly, so Will and Attila stomped down the cobble path, angry for the wait. Eventually, having relayed the message over to a contact of theirs, the Minecraftian friends rejoined their group, looking very shifty and pale.

Then Attila had decided to... cheer things up a bit by building a fire. Needless to say, she had forgotten, like Honeydew had centuries ago, that there were wooden houses all around them, but luckily Hugo had buckets of water on him, which he quickly doused the fire with. Luckily, no harm was done, except Claw getting very scared for some reason, and running away. And except burning half the wooden fence around the pig farm down, which led to them having to go around herding the stupid pigs up again with wheat, which took the whole afternoon. Everyone near the quintet had started glaring at them. Not a very nice way to meet some villagers.

Attila, feeling grouchy, had left her room to roam around the, thankfully brightly lit, town. Her feet, however, led her to the bridge to Terrorvale.

Terrorvale was seperated from the Cave of Terror by a large gorge, on top of which a bridge had been built. It looked so old that Tilly had originally been hesitant to cross it, but after Eris literally backflipped all the way to the other side, a smirk visible on her face from even a good hundred metres away, she couldn't back out. Ethan had told Attila that this was the bridge that Xephos and Honeydew had crossed when they had first visited Terrorvale, which was pretty cool.

The Bridge was now in sight, and Attila shuffled towards it, hands in pockets, then sat on the edge of the fence, kicking at the rotting wood moodily. She stared up at the stars, substantially larger than they were back on Earth. Earth...

The thought of home brought tears to Attila's eyes. It had only been a couple of days since she, Will and Spark tumbled through the portal, but she'd forgotten all about her homeworld since then. She'd been so caught up in the Minecraftian action, she'd never even spared a thought for Earth, where there were actually round things besides humans on the planet.

She wondered what her parents were thinking, whether time would go on like it had when Ethan had gone...

She heard gravel crunch behind her and quickly spun around, pointing her (useless) knife at whoever it was.

"Hey," Will said mildly. Tilly lowered her knife, the glint from the torches making her weapon blind her for a moment. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Attila muttered sulkily.

"Ethan tells you there's more food at the Arms, he thinks you'd want some." Attila grumbled for a moment. "And he tells you to get inside before any mobs spawn."

"Whatever."

"You OK?" asked Will. "You sure don't look OK."

"Just thinking," replied Attila, waving her hands about to show what she was 'thinking' of. Unasked, Will sat down beside her. She shuffled away a bit and hunched her shoulders, not wanting any company.

"Earth?" Attila didn't respond. "Yeah, I've been thinking, about how life's going on, about how everyone thinks I'll have gone missing. I assumed time doesn't stand still, but at least we get to skip school," Will said, attempting to lighten the mood. "I was on holiday anyway. England's a nice place, though I prefer Canada."

Grouchily, Attila said, "Of course you do. You live there." She kicked at the wooden fence surrounding the bridge.

"Hey, lighten up. Anyway, Minecraftia's a nice place. I know we both prefer Earth, but the people here are nicer."

"You're forgetting one person..."

"I know. Eris. She's actually OK, you just don't give her a chance. C'mon, Tilly-" She turned away from him a bit. "Attila- she ran away from home. You've gotta understand that, she's not at all bad. She just feels a bit left out sometimes."

"Not my fault." Throwing around her thoughts, she changed the subject. "Hey, your sword thingy's cool. Where did you get it?"

"A bit of a long story. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great... you get the idea... grandparents came from China, they were, like, one of the best fighters in the Empire and they were best buddies with the Emperor. So anyway, the sword was passed down to my Grandma... well, she, um... departed..."

"Yeah?" Attila shot, not understanding Will's attitude towards death.

"And she left me this. So, yeah, I picked up fencing and stuff. Gotta focus on archery though, I don't get how good you're at it."

Will's story made Attila felt slightly unimportant. "Archery is easy."

"So, what's Ferivell like?"

"Boring... unless you count the thieves around the area."

The children were silent for a moment. Then Will said, "We've gotta be getting back to the inn. Hurry up or the soup will be cold. Race you back."

The race ended in a draw after Attila tired out halfway through- initially, she had been literally flying through the whole thing. Will's stamina turned out to be useful, however, when running half a kilometre. Exhausted and sweaty, Attila stumbled through the door, closely followed by Will, who had slipped through when Attila attempted to jokingly slam the door in his face.

"I won," Attila said triumphantly. "I went through the door first."

"No, you cheated."

"How?" Attila raised an eyebrow.

"You just did, I've got a great big heavy katana and you've got, what? A knife? That's unfair."

"And I can see why you two are _really _mature for your age," Hugo joked from the stairway. Will whacked him with a bread roll, then gagged. "It's got dandruff!" he shouted.

"Of course it does," Tilly muttered, "there's no shampoo in this world."

"WHAT?" Will shrieked. Heads turned around and he shrunk back, embarrassed.

"Kidding." She ducked before Will could kill her with his bread roll.

Eris appeared, hanging off a walkway. "Who's got dandruff?"

"Oh, hey Eris," Attila sang. Eris blinked. "Having a nice night? Of course, yeah. I am too."

Eris blinked. "Um... hi, kid."

Attila ignored the 'kid' part of the sentence and skipped up to the counter, where Selene was serving a middle-aged couple. "Hey," she giggled when she saw Attila. "You look like you've just ran a mile. Want some soup?" Stomach grumbling, Attila nodded.

"I just ran from the Bridge, Will looks OK. And yeah please, I'm starving. Do you have pumpkin soup?" In response, Selene passed her a large bowl of steaming orange soup, which Attila stuck her nose over, letting all the sweet pumpkin soup smell into her lungs. "Thanks, Selene. Smells great."

"You're welcome. Table Eight's free, you can sit there. That's the dandruff-bread table." Attila carefully carried her soup over to the table, listening to the Minecraftian accents around her.

Will and Ethan plopped down into seats at Table Eight, Will getting his broken piece of bread out from his pocket and dumping all the crumbs over Attila's brown hair. Attila shrieked and wildly brushed the crumbs off, making sure none landed in her soup. She nearly pushed Will out of his chair, but he dodged.

"You've got daaaaaaaaaaandruff," he sang. Ethan chuckled.

"Your hair does look pretty white. Look, I need to talk to you two about something," Ethan muttered.

"What?" Will whispered.

"Earth. I've been gone for so long that I think I've got an accent from here, your two accents sound so weird, and I'll probably never get back. How are you two going to get back though?"

Will and Attila glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Look, Minecraftia isn't safe. Will, you might be okay, because you're great with a sword, but Attila, you've only started archery, and although you're great at it, let's face it, you suck with a knife. There's been rumors going around about the Wall not being to hold up any longer, and if it breaks, all the sand it's been holding back will pretty much kill everyone who can't fight."

"But I can! I can improve, become as good an archer as Selene..."

"But not fast enough. Apparently, Israphel's back, weaker than he was, way weaker, but he's back. I've been trying to hide it from you-" Attila remembered the Minecraftian's pale faces after they had finished conversing with their contacts, "but Minecraftia's simply not safe. We need to get you back somehow."

"But it's impossible!"

"No, it's not. Spark, that assassin, managed it somehow. I don't know how she did it, but she did. There's a portal back somewhere, and we need to find it."

"But- I can help! You need all the people you can get if _Israphel's _returned. And I can help, I'll practise archery every single day."

Will sighed. "I dunno about this, Ethan. If I die, then I'll never get back to Earth, and I really need to go back. Seriously."

"So one of you wants to go back, and another doesn't. Great. We'll try to look for the portal anyway, we need to plan an escape route in case we're overwhelmed by Israphel, which wil probably happen. I didn't know we would play such a crucial part in the war, but I guess... we are toughened nomads, Hugo, Eris and I. Before, we were just normal people."

"Are you sure Israphel's back?" Attila asked tentatively.

"Pretty sure." With that, Ethan left the table. Attila and Will looked at each other uncertainly.

"We're dead," Will proclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note- I'm going somewhere next week, so I may be slower to update. I normally work on weekends, so it won't matter, but I probably will be a day late or something. <strong>

**Please let me know how this chapter was! Reviews are appreciated. xD **


	6. Chapter 6: Night Forays

**Sorry for not updating- I have four reasons. A) First weekend since the update, I was real tired from camp. B) Second weekend- I caught a cold and had a headache every time I stood up. C) Bob decided to pay me a visit and stayed for much longer than anticipated. **

**I've gone and edited the first two chapters, they're a LOT better now.**

**IMPORTANT****: No more cameos, no more OC's to be submitted. If you submit ANY MORE with an anon review, I'll delete it AND count it as a Spam.**

**Just a quick thanks to my reviewers- | **_**Mellifluousness**_**: Gosh, I can't spell your penname to save my life. Thanks for the review, it made me happy. :) | **_**Skagui the Sniper**_**: Arret is in! I was a bit annoyed at first, then I realised that it would be cool to have a mysterious guardian angel in there. Don't double-review, please. | **_**ABoxOfCrayons**_**- I'm back. I think my eleven-year-old sister can write better than me, which is why you died. DX *sobs* She made a stupid mistake, thanks for pointing it out and I've gone back and corrected it. | **_**Hondo**_**- Turn on your computer- it helps. A lot. Anyway, there's no cave part because there isn't, for several reasons- I'm the author, the Minecraftian trio wouldn't want Attila and Will in danger from the cave creatures, and because of the message the Minecraftian trio were carrying. | **_**iPinkNinja**_**- Will is an optimist, his creator wrote him like that, and I wanted to bring it out a lot. | **_**Sparkgirl64**_**- He doesn't use an Enderdragon because they're nothing but myth in Minecraftia (unfortunately. I would've liked to meet one, minus the dying part.) |**

**I own nothing except the plotline and Attila- even Ethan belongs to my brother, it's so sad. DX**

**Apologies for the repeated 'you're dead's in the first bit, but that's basically what's going on in Attila's mind right now.**

* * *

><p>After Will had uttered those two words, Attila had immediately nearly fainted. As it was, she spent several seconds completely still, staring dumbly into the tablecloth.<p>

_We're dead._

_We're dead we're dead we're dead._

_We are SO dead._

Attila turned her head towards the blonde, repeated flatly, "We're dead," before resuming her staring contest with the table. It seemed so unreal. Israphel, the ancient evil in the fable of the Yogscast, back? Right when Attila and her Canadian acquaintance fell through that portal? It seemed like a dream, like a fantasy story.

"Yeah. At least we get to see Heaven." Will's attempt to lighten the mood only made it worse and made him look like a complete idiot.

"You believe it exists?" Tilly asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow. Will didn't answer. "This sucks," she complained, finally looking away from the table and staring at the ceiling. She pulled her soup bowl towards her as if that was a shield from Israphel, but she didn't drink any soup. She'd lost her appetite.

"I know…"

"I'm going upstairs," Attila snapped, her previously good mood disappearing. Even as a country girl in a dangerous town, she had had a safe childhood and war was a completely new experience to her. She stood up from the table, leaving her soup there. She definitely didn't want it right now.

Plus the tone of voice which Ethan had said that- dark and yet casual, as if he didn't care that him and his group of nomads were probably going to _die _fighting for this stupid, stupid world. And Israphel probably hadn't risen yet- there was no proof. Suddenly, Ethan just turned up and said that he'd risen. She didn't think it was April Fools, that was a while ago.

And she and Will just had to get caught up in all this…

"Attila?" Eris said a tad coldly from the end of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Well… it's true, y'know."

"What's true?" Tilly did know what Eris was talking about and why she'd stomped halfway up the stairs entirely out of character, but she didn't really want to talk about it, least of all with Lady Skylord Moonchild.

"Israphel. There's proof. You know the Yogcave Ruins? There's a portal there. Get Will and I'll show you. It's dangerous though, so you'd want to bring Selene soon as her shift's over. The portal and the Sands around it- someone bad's around, or some dangerous mad scientist, but it's almost definitely Israphel. He didn't die when Honeydew and Xephos locked him in the Nether, his minions could still respawn in Minecraftia." Eris had a very blunt and direct way of talking, which didn't help people with 'memory loss' like Attila and Will.

"What's the Nether?" Attila asked, confused.

"You know, it's frustrating, your memory loss. Minecraft dimensions. Minecraftia, or the Overworld- here. The Nether- hell. Apparently ruled over by Herobrine, the god of death," _like Hades_, "but don't believe that. Load of rubbish. Then we have the supposed Aether, which is really just a fairytale. It's like Heaven, except a lot deadlier. Apparently that's where the _wonderful, magnificent _creator of Minecraftia, Notch, lives, but again, that's rubbish. It doesn't exist. It's just part of Minecraftian fables."

"Okay. So Xephos and Honeydew locked Israphel into the Nether," Attila said. "And apparently he's escaped, just when Will and I got stuck in here."

"Poor you," Eris said sarcastically. "We've been hunted down by Israphel's minions for totally smashing every portal his Bosses have tried to make."

"Including Spark?"

"Definitely including her. She's, like, Israphel's head assassin right now. Shame, she used to be really nice until she decided that all Templars were evil."

"Huh?" Will had joined the two at the top of the stairs. "Spark what?"

Eris rolled her eyes. "Spark. Everyone knows how one rogue Templar made her believe that _all _Templars are bad. That's not true."

"What are Templars?" Will queried.

"Think of them as peacekeepers of sorts."

"Will," Attila turned towards the Canadian, "Eris wants to take us to the Yogcave Ruins with Selene once her shift is over. You reckon that's a good idea? In the dark, with Creepers?"

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes," Eris grumbled. "Besides, it would give you a whole lot of experience battling those monsters. Now, could you two _please_ go and ask Selene when exactly is she going to be off her stupid shift? I asked her an hour ago, and she's still there."

Attila and Will scampered off like frightened mice.

Selene was still in the kitchen, hard at work. Will called her name a few times, but Selene didn't seem to hear.

"We'll shout together," Will said. "One, two, three… SELENE!" The eighteen-year-old turned, her face red from working over a fire, and saw the two. She smiled.

"Hey," she said. "Could you two please tell Eris that I'll just be a minute? I've got to finish this dish then I'm free to go."

"Sure thing," Will replied. He dashed off, Attila in pursuit, which was kind of unusual.

Eris caught sight of them when they thundered up the stairs. She pretended to yawn.

"Eris says she's going to be a minute," Attila panted.

"Well, she said that last time. Tell her that I'll kill her if she doesn't come here immediately."

A flurry of voices responded. At the same time Will yelled, "I'm onto it!" Attila complained, "I'm not your messenger!" and Selene, who had just arrived, crossed her arms and smirked, "Who's going to kill me now?"

"What?" All four exclaimed simultaneously. They stared at each other for a few moments before Attila giggled a bit.

"Are we ready yet?" Eris grumbled.

"We sure are. Will, do you have your new-style sword? Attila, do you have your bow? Eris-"

"Yeah, I have Blaster. Can we just go already?"

Attila rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to go in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, to give you guys some experience fighting monsters."

"And… have you talked to Ethan and Hugo about this?"

"Maybe." Eris waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Let them worry; we'll all be back here safe and sound in the morning… hopefully."

Attila couldn't resist stomping back down the stairs again- she was still grouchy from the whole Israphel-awakening thing. Will whacked her on the arm, and she sped up ahead of him and continued stomping.

"Tilly," Selene warned, "you'll attract the mobs."

About a hundred metres out from the Skeletal Arms, the group saw a black giant off in the distance. "Don't look at it," Eris warned, "that's an Enderman. They come from the End, another dimension, but we know it exists, we just need to be able to teleport to get in, which we can't. If you look at it, as soon as you look away…"

"Nobody's lived to tell the tale," Selene finished. "They do give out Ender Pearls though, which we use to make stuff like really, incredibly expensive jewellery. They're so rare that only millionaires own them, and there are only about a hundred in the whole of Minecraftia. Anyone who kills an Enderman gets really famous."

"So the only way to kill Enderman is through ranged attacks with your eyes closed?" Attila asked.

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

"Darn it," said Will, who'd been staring off into the distance as soon as he heard the words _rare _and _expensive_. "I suck at archery."

The foursome spotted a spider in a tree, and Attila especially watched it warily as it looked at them with beady red eyes. Then it lost interest and turned away, thankfully.

An arrow whistled past Will's ear, and he yelped as he twisted and dodged. It embedded itself in the ground not too far from Eris's foot.

"Skeleton," Eris and Selene muttered. The three people with ranged weapons loaded up their bows and, in Eris's case, arm cannon.

"I bags killing shot!" shouted Eris as she squinted down her arm cannon. Two arrows and a bullet arched into the night sky, looking extraordinarily like it did the night Will and Attila were discovered by Ethan, Hugo and Eris.

Attila's arrow barely grazed the skeleton, but Selene's arrow thudded straight into the skeleton's ribcage. It made a pained sound before Eris's bullet put it out of its misery. Compressed arrows lay on the ground along with a bone and three glowing orbs.

As Eris strutted towards the orbs, they floated off the ground and straight into Eris's palm and dissolved there. Tilly and Will watched it happen with wide eyes, but decided not to question.

"Good loot," commented Selene as Eris gave her some compressed arrows.

"Hey, who's that?" Will asked. "That girl over there, walking around."

"Yeah, who's that?" Eris and Attila chimed.

Selene squinted for a moment then decided, "That's Ruby. A bit of an oddity. She lives a few kilometres from Terrorvale, always alone. She's weird."

"Oh, so _that's _Ruby. I've heard talk of her," Eris said. "Everyone's saying how she'll choose to side with Israphel since someone discovered the portal at the Ruins."

"Should we go after her?" Will asked.

Selene shrugged. "She might side with us, or she might step out of the war altogether. Knowing Ruby, she'll be neutral. Let's just go and say hi. Hey, Ruby!"

The girl stepped into the torchlight. From what Attila could see, the girl had very long dark brown hair- what Attila was realising to be a prominent Minecraftian hair colour- and green eyes. She was wearing some kind of orange tunic.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"She wants information," Selene muttered as Will attempted to strike up a conversation. Attila and Selene listened for a minute. The conversation was mostly an interview with Ruby being the interviewer and Eris and Will being questioned.

"Hey, what side are you going to be on?" Ruby asked casually. "For the war."

"What do you expect?" Eris drawled sarcastically. "We totally smashed every portal Israphel's mobs made, and we don't seem like the type to step back from something, don't we? Unlike _some people_," she added with a pointed look. Ruby shrugged.

"It won't benefit me if I join either side, and it's safer just to step back, anyway. Thanks," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

"She was _really… _I can't find the word… subtle? She was really subtle about the whole information thing," Attila commented.

"That's Ruby," Selene said with a roll of her blue eyes. "She never talks to anyone unless they're really annoying her, or if she can get information out of them. Kinda annoying, really."

"Does she have a backstory?" Will inquired.

"According to gossip, her village burned down when she was little," Selene recounted.

"Poor her," Will said.

"That doesn't give her an excuse to be mean!" Attila snapped. "Sheesh. No _wonder _nobody likes her. Creeper!" she warned. "Up on that ridge there."

"Let's shoot it," Attila suggested. "Wait for it to come to us first so we can actually see what it drops."

Killing mobs turned out to be simple- shoot them a few times, and they were gone. Will felt a little left out, as he was a melee-orientated fighter, so Eris suggested they attack a group of zombies not far away.

"This may not end well," Selene warned. "Attila, stay back."

Tilly rolled her eyes and fitted an arrow to her bowstring, and aimed it at a zombie. Around her, her friends charged at the zombie pack. They seemed incredibly outnumbered, and Attila desperately hoped that they were skilled enough to take on the mobs.

She shot her arrow and closed her eyes, praying it would it a zombie. A _thunk_ confirmed it had.

Her friends were slaughtering the zombies, which didn't seem incredibly skilled, until a skeleton came along and nearly shot Eris. Attila couldn't even aim an arrow at the fray below without being sure of not shooting one of the fighters by accident. She would just have to wait out the fight.

Waiting was _not _one of Attila's favourite things to do.


	7. Chapter 7: The Yogcave Ruins

**A/N: I've decided to reply to all reviews made by people with accounts via PM, so I won't be using heaps and heaps of space replying in the chapter. Anonymous reviewers won't get replied to unless I need to answer some good questions (remember- I have a plotline planned out, and I won't have anyone altering it.)**

**What happened to 'way frequent updates in the holidays'? I got sidetracked by heaps of things. Sorry. :/ And I had no inspiration whatsoever.**

**Also, at Chapter Ten, following TMD's lead, I'll be celebrating, but NOT with more OC's. Instead, I'll be going back and doing a superedit of the story, so it'll generally flow more than it does now, and there are a few things I need to point out more, like Tilly's inability to handle the knife.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven- The Yogcave Ruins<p>

A few minutes of the fight, Attila was starting to get extremely itchy. She had a grass allergy, and she sure didn't want to inflame it by sitting on the grass like she was doing then.

Standing up and rubbing her arms, she looked towards the fight. There seemed to be even more zombies now, and Tilly swore she saw a Creeper explode. She could still see three weapons fighting the mobs off though, so that was alright. Will, Selene and Eris didn't seem to be tiring much.

Carefully pulling another arrow from her quiver, she, out of boredom, aimed it at a spider close by, and waited for its reaction. Reconsidering her move, she remembered that she didn't like creepy crawlies much, and that it would've been much, much better to aim at something like a creeper.

It hissed and started slowly approaching her, step by step, like one of those phantom people from your nightmares. She glanced quickly at the fighting trio, then back at the spider. Will, Eris and Selene were all busy fighting the zombies, generally having a blast beheading the undead, and Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

The square Minecraftian moon was pretty high in the sky by then, and its creepy reflection on the lake nearby was making Tilly creep out. She looked at the spider again, then made a weird kind of yowl as her brain started to freak out.

The spider got closer and closer, ready to pounce at any second.

"Woah-" she started to scream, but clamped her mouth shut to stifle the yell. She _did not _want to look like a coward.

_Okay. No need to panic. I can do this, I can do this… _Slowly backing away, she fired another arrow and hit the spider in the leg. Her arms were wobbling so much that her aim shook like crazy, and it was a miracle that she could actually hit the spider at all. The arachnid leapt back, flashing red. She fired a few more arrows nervously.

Much to her relief, the spider poofed into smoke, and, copying Eris, Attila crept up to the orbs, and then yanked her hand back as they started to rise. Then she extended her arm again, and kept it there, breathing heavily. The orbs lazily floated up to her hand and dissolved there, leaving a warm feeling.

The spider had dropped what looked like one of its eyes, and some string. She collected the string carefully, avoiding the eyeball, and inched towards the fight. The wild flurrying of weapons had stopped by now, replaced by more careful combat, which meant Attila could actually shoot. She nocked an arrow, carefully aimed it at a zombie, then watched in satisfaction as the zombie began to shuffle towards her instead.

Taking out her knife, she started to try to stab the zombie with it, then gave up when she began getting tired. Half-leaping, half-running back, she flicked her wrist, causing the knife to whiz out of her hands and kill the zombie. It made a hideous sound before evaporating. Tilly snorted at the compressed items now on the ground.

_Zombies drop feathers…? _She giggled, bending to retrieve her knife, which hadn't disappeared like the old-style arrows she had used previously.

"Attila!" The teenager heard Eris shout, "Creeper behind you!"

The green-skinned thing was slowly advancing on her, block by block, within blasting distance. Eris tried to shoot at the creeper, but missed, and whacked her arm cannon into an attacking zombie.

_Sssss…_

Attila jumped, twisted around, then let go of her knife, which thudded into a tree just behind the creeper. Frozen in shock for a moment, she didn't immediately register a _twang _of a bowstring, followed by an arrow knocking the creeper back. It exploded, knocking the brunette back and dumping her onto the ground, making her feel like she'd just had a cannon fired at her. Attila fled, then cursed as she realised she was out of arrows.

There were only a few zombies left, and Selene, Eris and Will demolished them easily.

"Selene!" Attila shouted. "Did you just shoot that creeper?" The older girl tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before shrugging.

"Didn't see any creeper. Heard Eris shouting though, I thought you'd killed it."

"No, I missed. Someone shot it though."

"I saw this guy up in the trees," Will supplied. "He could've shot that creeper."

"Didn't see any guy. What'd he look like?"

"Dunno. Just saw him. He has short hair, that's all I could see." Will shrugged. "I definitely heard an arrow though. Sure you didn't shoot them? Selene was using her melee weapons."

"I threw my knife. Oh, I killed a spider and it dropped an eye. What should I do?"

Eris, who'd been trying to clean her Blaster, spoke up. "Those are, like, really valuable. Used in potion-making. Collect it, we might be able to sell it later on."

Scrambling up the slope and cursing the metre-high blocks, Tilly made her way to the eye, and picked it up squeamishly. Holding it between forefinger and thumb, she dropped it into her magic compressor, and watched it poof into one of the spaces there.

"You sure you got the right item?" Tilly asked.

"Pretty sure," Eris replied. "I used to be an expert at potioneering, you know, until I decided to run away." As soon as Eris's back was turned, Attila facepalmed.

"C'mon," chided Selene, "if we want to be back before the boys realise we've gone, we'd better hurry."

The Yogcave Ruins were only a short walk from where the group was standing, and after carefully avoiding the mobs around the place, within five minutes the foursome had made it to the famed landmark.

"Creepy," Will muttered.

The area had obviously been blown away by some kind of Minecraftian explosive, because the ground was ugly and jagged. There was a big, gaping hole in what must've used to be a cliff in the pretty forest beyond, and only a little bit of wooden floor remained. An old cobwebbed mineshaft could be seen from where the group was standing.

"Honeydew and Xephos's first base. Blown apart by Israphel with TNT after the two got transported to Survival Island." Eris sounded like she was reading some student's notes.

"TNT?" Will cackled. "Sweet."

The idea of TNT in Minecraftia was a bit absurd. These guys had swords, bows, had never heard of computers, but invented a deadly explosive?

Selene had a kind of crazy grin on. "You're right. I remember one time, my friends and I dared each other to set off a TNT trap with pressure plates and stuff. Don't worry, the fuses take a while to light, so you'll be okay if you just run as fast as you can once you set off one of those."

"But what if you trip or there's a hill in the way?"

Eris shrugged. "Then just run the other way and try to build a wall as best you can. Easy as that."

"Where's the nether portal?" Tilly asked. She was starting to get a little creeped out.

"It's a little deeper. Around where the wooden planks are."

Instead of bothering to go all the way over the uneven Yogcave floor, the group went around, where a rotting door stood. Tilly and Will peeked through the door, then recoiled.

The thing was way larger than the portal in the Derider Forest, and its aura was more powerful. Even from a few metres away, terrible wailing and screeching sounds could be heard, like something from your worst nightmares.

The wood around the purple obsidian portal was caked with sand and mossy cobblestone. It contrasted with the old, yet smooth, wood a few blocks away from the portal. The sight was creepy, and it made Attila more determined to avoid this war.

"Seen everything?" Eris asked. "We'd better be going back now. And Tills, you'd better shut your mouth." Without her knowing it, Tilly's jaw had dropped. She quickly snapped it shut.

The four quickly waked back to the safety of Terrorvale. Will looked pale and troubled, and Attila shook her head. She was still creeped out, and she was sure she wasn't going to get much sleep that night. She tried not to glance behind her too often. She felt sure something was watching her from behind. She was pretty certain that a sand block was going to drop on her head any time soon.


	8. Story On Hold

I hunched close to the laptop screen, tapping my finger against the flat expanse of plastic on the bottom-left corner of the device as I tried to think of something to type. Stupid sister had left all this to me, and I had absolutely no idea what to say.

_Hi readers, _I started.

Great. I suck at letters. I still had to keep going on this though. If I didn't, I'd lost any momentum I'd had, and I rely on momentum a lot.

_This is Ryn here, y'know, Lucy's sister? She asked me to write this because she has "too much homework." Guess what? She's drawing in her maths book._

_Lucy just wanted to let you guys know that she's putting this story on a little hiatus because of her workload. She's just had her exams and she's waiting until the school holidays to post a quick flurry of chapters, because unlike last time, she doesn't have music to study for as well. So. Yeah._

…I was stuck. Lucy wasn't of much help. She was still drawing stick-men in her maths book.

_She would ask me to write the chapters, but she and I have been majorly, majorly affected by the Writer's Block in terms of this story and we both have no idea how to continue it, not to mention that I've got an idea for a new story and stuff, and we both have to work on one of our other stories anyway. _

_And nobody would think of asking our big brother Ethan to write anything. He was the inspiration for Ethan Glade in this story, and Ethan has about the writing (and drawing) skill of a hungry goldfish._

…_I own goldfish and I know what they think about when they're hungry- FOOD. Not to mention they're illiterate and stupid (but cute.) _

I realised that I'd be pretty much the only person laughing at this, but I didn't want to delete it either. Hence the sentence below:

_Now that you've finished facepalming after reading my 'funny' couple of paragraphs- I have the sense of humour of a hungry goldfish (maybe Ethan and I are both really goldfishes)- I'd like to conclude this by saying sorry, and that FaFM will be updated in a few week's time._

_-Ryn_

I poked my sister in the shoulder and asked her to read my work. She shrugged after a few seconds. "Upload it," she droned.

So I uploaded it.


End file.
